Merry Christmas
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Takagi fait enfin une déclaration à celle qu'il aime, mais pas comme on pourrait croire...


**Merry Christmas**

Le tram faillit le happer.

- Fais un peu attention ! Heureusement pour toi que je t'ai tiré en arrière...

Miwako Satô, inspectrice, soupira. A côté d'elle, Wataru Takagi, son collègue, soupira.

- Oui... vous avez raison... Merci encore...

Il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Elle l'avait sauvé de justesse : trop préoccupé à surveiller son suspect, il allait traverser la rue sans s'apercevoir qu'une rame de tramway arrivait droit sur lui. Satô avait réussi à attraper un pan de son pardessus et à le tirer vers elle au dernier moment.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se mettre en accident de travail ; nous sommes déjà assez juste au niveau personnel... Avec ces vacances, notre effectif est réduit de moitié... Nous sommes encore chanceux de ne pas recevoir de menaces terroristes : nous serions trop juste a assurer le coup...

Miwako se massa les mains. Le froid congelait les jointures de ses doigts. Attendant que plus aucun véhicule ne menaçait leurs survies, elle entraîna Takagi à sa suite, continuant la filature.

- Et pour tout arranger, les Fêtes de cette fin d'année seront assez spéciales... c'est la fin du millénaire, et toute la ville est en effervescence pour fêter l'évènement... Nous aurons peine à couvrir les différents sites de la ville lors du Réveillon...

Takagi lança un regard à sa collègue. Il ne comprenait pas son amertume envers la période festive qui se profilait. Il lui posa la question.

Elle soupira, tout en gardant un œil sur l'homme à la mallette qu'ils suivaient depuis une demie heure..

- Ce n'est pas que je déteste ce genre de commémoration commerciale, mais je préfère passer mes soirées tranquillement, sans toute cette agitation autour d'un évènement qui ne correspond pas vraiment à notre manière de vivre... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes tous hypocrites de croire que cette période de joie, qui occulte nos soucis et la détresse du monde entier, nous amène paix et prospérité... Aujourd'hui nous faisons la fête, nous souhaitant mutuellement amour et bonté, et demain, nous nous bataillerons et nous nous entre-tuerons pour des broutilles...

Takagi dévisagea son supérieur. La tristesse se reflétait dans ses yeux, et sa voix se faisait monocorde au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- Miwako...

Elle se reprit. Takagi ne souleva pas de questions, mais son esprit partait à l'affût de mille réponses sourdes.

- Enfant, je passais ses Fêtes dans la joie avec mes deux parents. Aujourd'hui, elles ont perdu leur valeur à mes yeux. Ce n'est pas grave, Takagi. Tout le monde n'aime pas ce genre de réunion...

- Eh bien, pourrai-je vous demander... vous demander de passer...

-Attention ! Il revient sur ses pas !

Satô l'interrompit et paniqua à la vue du suspect qui faisait demi-tour et qui se rapprochait d'eux.

- S'il nous voit, c'en est fini du flagrant délit...

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient au milieu d'une rue peu bondée, et la neige les entourait de toute part. Il n'y avait pas de ruelle jouxtant le trottoir pour s'y cacher. Et jouer la comédie du lèche-vitrine n'empêcherait pas l'homme de voir leur visage...

- Takagi ! appela-t-elle sourdement.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Takagi sentit deux mains froides lui prendre le visage et quelque chose d'humide et de doux se coller sur sa bouche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le contact était rompu. Et il réalisa soudain ce qui s'était passé.

- Allez ! Vite ! On va le perdre !

Une main agrippa son bras et il se retrouva à courir dans la petite rue.

Ils s'arrêtèrent précipitamment. Takagi, encore rouge, souffla péniblement. Sa petite course ne l'avait pas essoufflé, seulement, son cerveau venait de lui renvoyer une information à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : Satô l'avait embrassé ! Oh, ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour ; elle avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et en professionnelle qu'elle était, elle avait joué la comédie afin que leur suspect ne se doute de rien. Il n'avait pas vu leurs visages, car elle les avait caché avec ses mains et ses cheveux, et au pire, il aurait jugé de mauvais goût qu'un couple s'embrasse ainsi en pleine rue.

Le suspect était rentré dans un combini. Satô le reconnu : c'était celui où il s'était arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt pour lire un magazine, en attendant son rendez-vous. Il ressortit quelques instants plus tard, remerciant le commerçant d'avoir retrouver un de ses gants qu'il avait fait tomber quand il avait réglé l'achat d'un paquet de cigarette.

L'homme avait découvert la perte de son vêtement quand ayant terminé d'en fumer une, il avait voulu mettre ses gants pour se réchauffer les mains.

- Le suspect est ressorti, fit Satô en parlant dans le col de fourrure de sa veste longue.

- Ok, poursuivez.

Le commissaire adjoint Shiratori, de l'autre côté du pâté de maison, lui répondit de la fourgonnette banalisée, suivant leurs déplacements grâce aux émetteurs que portaient les deux inspecteurs en filature. Shiratori attendait avec deux de ses hommes. Au moindre signe de Satô, les deux agents en civils le quitteraient pour cerner le suspect, un trafiquant de voitures de prestiges. L'homme devait rejoindre un client, membre d'une mafia de HongKong, et faire une transaction : les puces de démarrage des véhicules, équipés pour l'occasion afin d'éviter toute arnaque, contre une forte somme en dollars.

- Bien, il doit sûrement retourner à son rendez-vous au parc…

- Oui, mais vu l'heure tardive, je ne pense pas que nous serons gênés par des passants…

Ils avaient l'air soucieux, tous les deux, bien que l'esprit de Takagi tergiversait encore sur la scène précédente… Miwako ne se retourna pas vers lui pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle réagissait seulement à peine sur son geste. Elle voulait plutôt éviter d'y penser. Certes, ses sentiments envers son collègue étaient plus qu'amicaux. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, mais pouvait-elle lui rendre ses sentiments en retour ? Discuter de ce baiser, c'était avouer ses faiblesses. Et elle avait toujours appris à les cacher. Son métier n'était pas facile : un flic ne devait pas non plus mélanger travail et vie privée. Mais quand les deux se rejoignent, comment faire la part des choses ? Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas maintenant. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait à se justifier auprès de Takagi. Quand cette affaire de filature sera réglée.

Takagi devina sa pensée, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se tut.

Ils reprirent silencieusement leur filature.

L'homme passa rapidement devant les boutiques qui abaissaient leurs grilles. Un petit vendeur de patates chaudes l'interpella, lui proposant ses produits afin de le réchauffer, mais le silence de l'autre fut sa seule réponse. D'un signe las, il le laissa s'en aller, remballant la nourriture dans son four fumant. Takagi passa devant le vendeur, lançant des regards d'envies à la fumée chaude et parfumée qui s'échappait du four. Mais Satô l'entraînait déjà loin, vers l'entrée du parc.

L'équipe de Shiratori avait déjà repéré les lieux. Mais afin d'être sur que le rendez-vous avait bien lieu à cet endroit, Satô et Takagi avaient été dévoués à la dure tache de la poursuite. L'homme pouvait à tout moment fuir où les mener sur une fausse piste. En effet, c'était un paranoïaque de première catégorie : hypocondriaque à souhait, l'homme passait ses journées chez un psychiatre, passait deux fois pas semaine à la pharmacie renouveler son stock de calmants et de somnifères, et portait en permanence sur lui une boîte d'antibiotiques… Il était de nature douteuse, vérifiait trois fois sa monnaie quand il réglait ses achats et gérait lui-même son patrimoine.

Les deux jeunes inspecteurs avaient eu du fil à retordre avec lui. Cela expliquait en partie le geste de Miwako… L'homme avait déjà vu leur visage dans le combini, il ne fallait pas l'affoler quant à leur présence dans la même ruelle que lui…

Le suspect pénétra dans le parc. La faible brise faisait tanguer doucement les balançoires vides, et le bac à sable était recouvert par une fine poudre blanche et scintillante. Un peu plus loin, une ébauche de bonhomme de neige avait fini de s'effondrer sous la pluie de boules de neige qu'une bande de gamin avait organisé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi…

Traçant ses pas sur la couverture neigeuse, l'homme se retrouva au centre du parc, où une silhouette sombre l'attendait, achevant sa cigarette. Jetant le mégot en direction du bac à sable, le second homme se leva du banc sur lequel il attendait son comparse.

A l'autre bout du parc, Satô prit les devants :

- Ici Satô : le contact a lieu. Nous allons procéder à l'arrestation.

- Attendez nos hommes. Ne vous précipitez pas. Il nous les faut en flagrant délit, et sans anicroches.

Shiratori se voulait confiant. Maigret lui avait confié cette enquête, et malgré le peu de moyen dont ils disposaient, cette banale affaire serait réglée en deux coups de cuiller à pot.

Les deux hommes à côté de lui s'équipèrent contre le froid, prirent leurs armes, et quittèrent le fourgon chauffé. Ils se séparèrent pour se poster à l'entrée des deux autres sorties du parc, afin de couper toute retraite en cas de fuite.

Quand ils furent prêts, Satô passa à l'action.

-Mains en l'air ! Au nom de la loi je vous arrête !

Les deux hommes, surpris, durent se plier à cette injonction. L'homme qu'ils avaient filé toute la journée tenait sa mallette ouverte. Il la referma vivement avant de lever les bras. Satô, d'un geste de son arme, lui fit signe de la jeter au sol, ce qu'il fit. Les deux agents, postés aux entrées, les rejoignirent rapidement. Rangeant son arme, et sortant ses menottes, Satô passa les bracelets froids et métalliques aux poignets du second homme. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, le premier suspect décida de prendre la fuite.

Il poussa Takagi et courut en direction de la première sortie qui s'offrait à lui. Les deux autres hommes s'occupant du second suspect, il ne restait plus que Satô pour le courser. Elle s'élança à ses trousses, essayant de le rattraper. Mais l'homme débouchait déjà sur la petite rue. Takagi s'était relevé, et poursuivait lui aussi sa collègue.

L'homme courait à présent dans la petite rue, presque déserte. Satô lui aurai bien tiré dessus, afin de le sommer à se rendre, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ce dernier courait à perdre haleine, zigzaguant entre les rares passants.

Satô voulut éviter une grosse dame sortant son chien, sauta par-dessus le petit caniche, et se réceptionna mal : le talon gauche de sa chaussure glissa sur le sol trempé par la neige, et se cassa. L'inspecteur tomba lourdement au sol, se foulant la cheville gauche.

Takagi la rejoignit en moins d'une seconde.

- Satô ! Ca va ?

- T'occupes pas de moi, idiot ! Rattrape-le !

Il lui obéit, malgré son envie de la relever. Il reprit sa course de plus belle. L'homme, devant, commençait à manifester de la fatigue. Takagi se rapprochait de lui, et profita d'un déséquilibre du fuyard pour lui sauter dessus et le faire tomber. L'homme tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du policier, mais Takagi le retint férocement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Shiratori le rejoignait. Takagi lui offrit gentiment son prisonnier.

- Satô n'est pas avec vous ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, je pensais qu'elle était avec toi...

Takagi le planta sec, parcourant la rue en vitesse, la cherchant du regard.

Puis il la vit.

Elle peinait, se racrochant à un banc, à s'élancer pour attraper le lampadaire un mètre plus loin, comptant retourner jusqu'au parc en clopinant péniblement d'un obstacle à l'autre.

Elle rata son élan et allait tomber quand deux mains puissantes la rattrapèrent de justesse.

- Miwako...

Miwako jeta un regard honteux à son collègue.

- Je déteste être dans cette situation...

- Comment ? Tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un vienne t'aider ? Pourtant, il faut savoir croire en ceux avec qui on fait équipe... Sinon, ça n'a plus de sens.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...

Elle s'asseya sur le banc. Il l'accompagna. La fine couche de neige s'écrasa sous leur poids.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance... Le problème, c'est que...

Elle avait du mal à finir sa phrase.

- Le problème, Miwako, c'est que tu es seule, que tu l'as toujours été, et que tu ne te fais pas à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse te tenir en estime, quitte à en oublier ses priorités.

Elle resta bouche bée. Takagi avait su lire au plus profond d'elle. Elle soupira.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je ne me fais pas à l'idée que l'on puisse accorder une moindre attention sur ma personne. A part ma mère, le commissaire, ou encore toi, rares sont les personnes que je côtoie. Junbei était peut-être le seul avant toi à avoir su me comprendre.

Takagi songea au détective Matsuda, disparu alors qu'il tentait de désamorcer une bombe, trois ans plus tôt. Sa présence aux côtés de Satô au sein du commissariat l'avait marquée bien plus qu'elle n'en avait laissé paraître, au début, mais elle avait su gérer ses sentiments. Et Takagi l'avait aidée sur ce point.

- Mais Matsuda n'est plus là. Moi si. Je sais que tu n'apportes plus grande estime aux Fêtes de fin d'année, et ce depuis la disparition de ton père...

Miwako tilta.

- ...mais si tu acceptais de passer celles de cette année avec moi, ça me ferait très plaisir. Et cela te permettra de voir à quel point tu t'es trompé. Certes, tout n'est pas faux dans ce que tu disais, mais moi je saurai te démontrer le contraire...

Takagi avait détourné le regard, trop timide au départ, et surpris d'avoir pu lui demander ainsi.

Des larmes commençaient à perler au bord des yeux de la jeune femme.

- Takagi...

- S'il-te-plait, accepte..., la pria-t-il.

Ne sachant que penser, elle se pencha et enfouit son visage ruisselent contre le bras de son collègue. Il l'accueillit en l'entourant d'un bras.

- Je prends ça comme un accord, lui murmura-t-il.

Il attendit qu'elle calme ses pleurs.

- Allons, on nous attend...

Il la releva gentiment, puis il quitta le banc, et sortit un grand mouchoir blanc de la poche de son pantalon. Il posa un genou à terre, face à elle. Etonnée, elle ne dit mot.

- Miwako...?

- ... Oui ?

- Veux-tu...

- ... Oui ?

- Veux-tu... me tendre ta cheville gauche, que je bande ton entorse ?

Abasourdie, elle éclata de rire.

- Toi, alors !

Il ne comprit pas la raison de son hilarité. Puis rit avec elle, gêné. Quand le bandage fut terminé, il la souleva du banc et la prit dans ses bras. Ils rejoignirent le parc ainsi. Shiratori les avait dévancé, emmenant le fuyard directement dans la fourgonnette, puis revenant avec celle-ci devant le parc, où le second homme fut arraisonné. Il fut très étonné de leur arrivée.

Peu de temps après, conduisant la fourgonnette, il déposa ses deux collègues devant l'hôpital le plus proche.

Takagi ne voulait pas abandonner celle qu'il aimait. Shiratori, de bonne guerre, le laissa faire. Il n'avait plus d'espoir concernant un futur proche avec l'inspectrice. Et ne considérait plus son subalterne comme un rival.

Satô passa quelques examens, mais le médecin était formel : pas de déplacement pendant trois semaines.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital, et Takagi héla un taxi pour la raccompagner chez elle.

- Non, allons plutôt boire un bon chocolat chaud chez toi. Tu me ramèneras plus tard...

Puis elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Et tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait devant eux, Takagi sentit une seconde fois le moelleux de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus rien de factice dans leur échange...

_Kessy Kudô_

_7 Septembre 2004_


End file.
